The Independent Training Facility
The New-NAW/AWP Independent Training Facility was made by New-NAW owner's Danny Jackpot & Andreas Wrestling Productions's Biff Andreas. The purpose of the Independent Training Facility is to give Independent CAW Title Shots at the New-NAW Hardcore Championship or possibly other championships competed for in New-NAW & Andreas Wrestling Productions. The doors are open to any wrestler's to participate and enter the Training Facility. The Facility itself also is a breeding ground for most of the rookies on the AWP roster although it does focus on unsigned independent wrestlers. Wrestlers that are currently training at the facility are featured on a show called New-NAW/AWP Independents. Which will feature the title match the wrestlers will get. The Facility also links itself to other companies which it has done with the following companies which either currently or has been featured the show: DCO (Vivianverse), OPW , FNW The ITF Ironman Cup has been created for the training facility. It is like a title that the wrestlers who are currently training can compete for. The current Cup Holder Cleatus Tumbleweed. =Training Facility Information= Currently Training These wrestlers below are currently training and can be featured in the show New-NAW/AWP Independents. The right side of them will feature their win-lose record on the show. *Cleatus Tumbleweed (2-2) *Jacob "Fully Forceful" Algar (1-4) *Rodrigo Rodriguez (1-4) *Devil Goat (0-4) *Dale Von Deuce (1-4) *Hugo (2-2) *Kid Jack (3-3) *"The Greatest From Grenoble" Sebastian Murphy (3-1) *Hector Frost (2-2) *Jason James (1-4) *Craven Moorehead (1-1) *Demar Thomas (3-1) *Jacob Marley (2-1) *Chest Bareback (0-3) *Erik Kage (1-1) *Damien Daniels (0-2) *Nick Gemini (0-0) *Anthony Washington (0-0) Trainers These wrestlers below are currently trainers at the facility. Training the wrestlers who walk through the Facility's doors and also improving their own talent. *Danny Jackpot (0-3) *Biff Andreas (0-3) *Larry It (1-0) *Shawn Dynasty (1-2) New-NAW/AWP Independents Results *New-NAW/AWP Independent 1: 3-12-2014 **New-NAW Hardcore Championship: Jacob "Fully Forceful" Algar def Shelton Benjamin ©, Cleatus Tumbleweed (Fans Bring The Weapon Match) *New-NAW/AWP Independent 2: 3-12-2014 **New-NAW Hardcore Championship: Rodrigo Rodriguez def Jacob "Fully Forceful" Algar © *New-NAW/AWP Independent 3: 3-12-2014 **Ethan Carter 3 & Tyler Breeze def Shawn Dynasty & Jack Swagger *New-NAW/AWP Independent 4: 3-12-2014 **New-NAW Hardcore Championship: Goldust def Rodrigo Rodriguez © *New-NAW/AWP Independent 5: 3-13-2014 **FNW Tag Team Championships: Breaking Bad (Walter White and Jesse Pinkman) © def The Real Americans (Jack Swagger and Cesaro) *New-NAW/AWP Independent 6: 3-13-2014 **New-NAW Hardcore Championship: Goldust © def Devil Goat (Steel Cage Match) *New-NAW/AWP Independent 7: 3-14-2014 **New-NAW Hardcore Championship: Dale Von Deuce def Goldust © *New-NAW/AWP Independent 8: 3-15-2014 **New-NAW Hardcore Championship: Kid Jack def Dale Von Deuce ©, Sebastian Murphy, & Hugo *New-NAW/AWP Independent 9: 3-15-2014 **New-NAW Hardcore Championship: Kid Jack © def Rodrigo Rodriguez (Backstage Brawl) *New-NAW/AWP Independent 10: 3-16-2014 **New-NAW Hardcore Championship: Cleatus Tumbleweed def. Kid Jack ©, Jason James, and Hector Frost (Elimination) *New-NAW/AWP Independent 11: 3-16-2014 **New-NAW Tag Team Championship: Larry It and Joe Omega © def. Dale Von Duece and Jacob "Fully Forceful" Algar *New-NAW/AWP Independent 12: 3-25-20 **New-NAW Hardcore Championship: Ethan Carter III def. Tyler Breeze © *New-NAW/AWP Independent 13: 3-27-2014 **FNW Tag Team Championship: Breaking Bad (Walter White and Jesse Pinkman) © def Danny Jackpot and Biff Andreas (Cage Match) *New-NAW/AWP Independent 14: 3-28-2014 **Hector Frost def. Devil Goat *New-NAW/AWP Independent 15: 3-31-2014 **New-NAW World Championship: Tyler King © def. Hector Frost, Kid Jack, Joe Omega *** (Shawn Dynasty attacked Tyler King after the match) *New-NAW/AWP Independent 16: 4-1-2014 **DCO Television Championship: Craven Moorehead © def. Jason James, Rodrigo Rodriguez, and Dale Von Deuce *New-NAW/AWP Independent 17: 4-2-2014 **FNW Tag Team Championships: Demar Thomas & Jacob Marley def. Breaking Bad *New-NAW/AWP Independent 18: 4-3-2014 **Sebastian Murphy def. Chest Bareback *New-NAW/AWP Independent 19: 4-4-2014 **ITF Ironman Cup: Kid Jack def Chest Bareback vs Craven Moorehead vs Jacob "Fully Forceful" Algar vs Rodrigo Rodriguez vs Jason James vs Dale Von Deuce (Lucky 7 Gauntlet) *New-NAW/AWP Independent 20: 4-4-2014 **OPW Hardcore Championship: Sebastian Murphy def Tazz © (Steel Cage) *New-NAW/AWP Independent 21: 4-5-2014 **Hugo def Devil Goat *New-NAW/AWP Independent 22: 4-5-2014 **ITF Ironman Cup: Cleatus Tumbleweed wins, Hugo, Cleatus Tumbleweed, Hector Frost, Jason James def Kid Jack © (Formidable Four Gauntlet) *New-NAW/AWP Independent 23: 4-8-2014 **(Winner receives an ITF, AWP, DCO, or OPW Title shot of their choice) Kage def Damien Daniels *New-NAW/AWP Independent 24: 4-8-2014 **New-NAW Hardcore Championship: Ethan Carter III © def Jason James (Lumberjack Match); Lumberjacks (Demar Thomas & Jacob Marley) *** Demar Thomas def Ethan Carter III © (After the match, lumberjacks Demar Thomas and Jacob Marley attacked EC3, with Demar pinning and winning the title with the 24/7 rule.) *New-NAW/AWP Independent 25: 4-11-2014 **DCO Television Championship: Kage def. "The Big Man" Tommy Slutborn © *New-NAW/AWP Independent 26: 4-12-2014 **OPW Hardcore Championship: Shawn Dynasty def. Sebastian Murphy © *New-NAW/AWP Independent 27: 4-13-2014 **FNW Tag Team Championship: Demar Thomas and Jacob Marley © def. The White Widow and Mr. Wrestling V *New-NAW/AWP Independent 28: 4-23-2014 ** Sebastian Murphy wins Big Bill Studebaker Memorial Battle Royal *New-NAW/AWP Independent 29: 4-29-2014 ** Grab Power def. Slab Puente (Match to determine #1 Contendership to DCO Television Championship) *New-NAW/AWP Independent 30: ??? ** New-NAW Hardcore Championship: Demar Thomas © vs Anthony Washington *New-NAW/AWP Independent 31: ??? ** DCO Television Championship: Kage © vs Grab Power vs Tommy Slutborn* ** NAW/AWP Independents Guest Appearances These wrestlers have made Guest Appearances on Independent with the trainees and trainers. Usually to defend his or her championship and improve the trainees in-ring work. The right side of them will feature their win-lose record on the show. *Shelton Benjamin (0-1) *Ethan Carter 3 (3-1) *Jack Swagger (0-3) *Cesaro (0-1) *Walter White (2-2) *Jesse Pinkman (2-2) *Goldust (2-1) *Joe Omega (1-1) *Tyler Breeze (1-1) *Tyler King (1-0) *Tazz (0-1) Champions *ITF Ironman Cup Holder **Cleatus Tumbleweed *Big Bill Studebaker Trophy Holder **Sebastian Murphy Tag Teams *The White Widow and Mr Wrestling V *The Shoot Project (Cleatus Tumbleweed and Jacob "Fully Forceful" Algar) *Breaking Bad (Walter White and Jesse Pinkman) *Demar Thomas and Jacob Marley Category:New-NAW Category:NAW Category:Training Facilities Category:AWP